Mind Break
by Shadow38383
Summary: Ada was caught during a mission to kill a government employee, and Leon is going to interrogate her. Hope I got the category right, pls notify me if you know a category that fits better.


**First, I promise to get back to my two other stories soon. Second, the thought just came out of nowhere when I was playing as Ada in RE6. Anyways, pls enjoy.**

"Leon," Hunnigan called out, "you ok?" Leon turned to her with a look of pain in his eye.

"You know the answer to that." Leon replied as he turned around and continued toward an interrogation room. Helena was waiting for him right outside.

"Well...we found her." Helena commented.

"I heard the important rumors..." Leon replied, "So it's true...about her situation?" Helena sighed.

"I think its best...if you do this." Helena commented and handed him a file, "I'll be behind that one-way window if you need me." Leon nodded and entered the interrogation room.

Ada lost track of how long she had been in that confined room with her partner. Neither he, nor she herself, felt like making small talk. The door opened to reveal a man she knew all too well, giving her a small bit of relief to see him.

"Long time no see, Leon." Ada greeted.

"Likewise." Leon replied as he closed the door and took a seat.

"Friend of yours?" her partner asked.

"You've met him, Agent." Ada replied, "During the Simmons incident." Agent nodded and Ada noticed that Leon was looking at her like she was crazy, "What's the matter?"

"Uhh...nothing." Leon replied, "It just...it's hard to believe it's been two years since that happened." He shook his head and opened a file that he brought with him, "So, as it turns out, you were on a mercenary mission to kill one of our employees. Care to explain?"

"I'd much rather hear the story of how the hell you got wind of that." Ada replied, "Unless..." She turned to face Agent.

"If I did that, you may as well call me the Flash," Agent commented, "because I would've had to be fast enough to leave your side for more than five seconds."

"Hmm...Your right." Ada replied, "If it wasn't Agent, then who else could've known." Ada looked up at Leon who looked like he was becoming frustrated.

"Does..uhh..'Agent' have a real name." Leon asked.

"I never had the pleasure of knowing." Ada replied turning to Agent.

"I'd prefer if no one knew." he replied, "Agent is just fine."

"Very well, 'Agent'." Ada commented and turned to face Leon, "You should know however, that the man we were going to kill was plotting on setting off a bomb in this very building."

"We know." Leon replied, "We looked him over to find what would cause someone to want him dead, and discovered his plan's layouts in his home."

"Then there is no further need to keep us here." Ada replied.

"Time to go then." Agent commented while stretching his arms.

"Actually," Leon replied while rubbing his face nervously, "there IS good reason to keep you here."

"Oh, great." Agent commented.

"Explain." Ada coaxed.

"How long have you worked alongside Agent?" Leon asked.

"Ran into him a couple of months before the Simmons incident." Ada replied, "We've worked most of my jobs together ever since."

"Have you...or rather, has HE made any physical contact with anything...or you?" Leon asked.

"Is this guy for real?" Agent asked with surprise.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Ada asked, beginning to get uncomfortable with Leon's questions.

"Please answer the question." Leon asked.

"If you're asking if I have personal relations with him, then the answer is no." Ada replied, "We haven't even made physical contact since we started working together, not even on the battlefield, and I'd prefer to keep it like that."

"You friend isn't right in the head." Agent commented.

"What about physical contact with the environment." Leon asked.

"Why isn't he asking me?" Agent asked.

"Because I'm the one who knows him." Ada replied and turned back to face Leon, "Aside from his own gear, he doesn't do much else except provide cover fire."

"Doesn't sound like much of a teammate." Leon commented. Before Agent or Ada could retort, Leon's personal phone rang. "Hello? ...I'm sorry Rebecca, but now's not a good time...yes...I'll be home soon, I promise...oh, that's right...I'll pick up a case before I get home...I love you too...hehe, ok...hehe, bye."

"So, you finally settled down?" Ada asked as Leon hung up with a smile on his face which slowly faded.

"Yeah..." Leon replied.

"Ouch." Agent commented.

"What's her name?" Ada asked. Leon noticed a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"Rebecca Chambers." Leon replied.

"I never thought you would." Ada commented, "Not this soon."

"I couldn't wait for someone else anymore." Leon replied, "Look Ada, it's really hard to see you like this. Open your eyes! It's a damn miracle that you weren't killed on a mission while fighting with this...'Agent' character."

"I'm right here!" Agent retorted.

"He's saved my life a few times, just as I have his." Ada replied, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I can't" Leon replied.

"Heh, what's the matter? Scared of me?" Agent asked. A long silence followed. Leon never broke eye contact with Ada.

"Did he ask something?" Leon asked after what seemed like twenty minutes.

"Are deaf?" Ada asked, "Of course he did!"

"Yeah, what the hell!?" Agent shouted.

"Ada," Leon commented, "I can't hear him...because I can't see him."

"You're blind now?" Ada asked.

"GOD DAMN IT ADA!" Leon shouted, "HE'S NOT HERE! HE ISN'T REAL!"

"Leon, you've lost it." Ada commented.

"No, you have." Leon replied as he came around the table and shoved his arm right through Agent's chest, or at least what he guessed to be Agent's location. Ada was, for the first time in her life, shocked to the core. Leon had his hand in Agent's chest, yet there was no pressure difference or even blood.

"Huh...that's funny." Agent commented, confused.

"Now you understand." Leon replied seeing Ada's shocked face, "You've been going on missions with a degrading mind. I don't know what caused your mind to see him, but if you let me, I can help you recover."

"I- I- I- I..." Ada was at a loss for words, "You're...not real?"

"What do you mean?" Agent replied, "I'm right here aren't I!?" Ada stumbled back and fell off of her chair.

"Ada!" Leon shouted in concern, but Ada simply sat up and pushed herself back into the corner of the room.

"H-h-how!?" Ada asked while gripping her head, "How am I seeing you!? Why am I seeing you!?"

"Are you really going to believe him!?" Agent shouted, "For all we know, HE could be the fake!"

"No, No, No." Ada repeated continuously. Leon was at a loss, he had no idea what to do.

"Leon." Helena called out as she came through the door.

"I'll take her to get looked at." Leon commented as he approached Ada, Helena looked around the room and sighed while rubbing her face.

"Leon, I'll take her." Helena commented.

"But-"

"No buts." Helena ordered, "You wouldn't want you wife to get worried...or the wrong idea, would you?" Leon let out a deep sigh.

"Alright, just make sure she's looked after." Leon commented as he turned to the door, "I'll come back tomorrow and check up in her."

"Leon." Helena called as he got to the door, "Do you regret your decision? With Rebecca?"

"No." Leon replied effortlessly, "Can we expect a full recovery?"

"Hard to tell." Helena replied.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Leon replied and left, thinking about how Rebecca's cooking could probably help ease the situation he just went through.

Helena pulled Ada's arm over her shoulder. Ada appeared to have spaced out from the shock, so it was somewhat easy to move her since she let herself be led out of the room, leaving Agent behind...or so it would appear that way to everyone else.


End file.
